The Dare
by LOTRFaith
Summary: finTo get Legolas’ mind off of the calling of the sea, Gimli dares Legolas. But when the dare turns deadly, who will be able to save Legolas?
1. The Dare

Story title: The Dare  
  
Summery: To get Legolas' mind off of the calling of the sea, Gimli dares Legolas. But when the dare turns deadly, who will be able to save Legolas?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The Dare:  
  
Legolas was bored. He was really, honestly bored. He had nothing to do. No orcs to kill, no Uruk Hai to kill, no wargs, nothing to do. Of course anyone would laugh had he told anyone that. But, since the ending of the war.  
  
Legolas sighed. He was sitting at the highest peak of Minas Tirith. Up here he could see for miles. Some things he didn't want to see. The Sea for one. Though he couldn't really see the sea. He could see the faint sparkle in the distance that told him that the sea was still there. He felt his heart leap. He closed his eyes remembering.  
  
The Sea! The vastness. The beauty. The blueness. The crashing of the waves on the beach. The cries of the gulls. Calling to him.  
  
"Come."  
  
They beckoned. They called. They begged for the prince to join them by the sea. The Sea! He could hear it. He could feel it. He could see it, in his minds eye. Always there. Beckoning him. Calling him. Begging. Pleading for the Prince to go to the sea. To the Valinor.  
  
Legolas felt tears prickling under his eyelids. His mother was over there. Soon his entire family would be over there. They all begged for him to go. Go to the sea. Leave his friends. Leave Aragorn; no it was King Elessar now. His mind gently corrected him. To leave his friends. How could he leave them? How could he leave Gimli, Eomer, Faramir, Ewoyn, Arwen, Pippin, Merry, Elladan, and Elrohir.. How could he leave them?  
  
Gimli made as much noise as he could making sure that he did not startle his friend who was gazing far off into the distance.  
  
"Come down lad." His gruff voice was surprisingly gentle, but it brought no response. He had often found the elf sitting, gazing off into the distance. Very few times he was able to get the elf from the trancelike state alone.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Still no response. Gimli waited for several minutes, repeating the elf's name several times. Each time brought no response. He glanced at the sun; the elf had been up here since the sun had shown its face. Gimli knew that for a fact. He had done this same procedure each hour of the day, each time checking the position on the sun. And now the sun was almost halfway gone. He sighed. It was a torment to watch his dearest friend in such silent agony.  
  
He called the elf's name once more, then turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Everyone was gathering in Minas Tirith for Aragorn's wedding. It was a much- anticipated event.  
  
But not all hearts were happy.  
  
Gimli walked into Aragorn's study. Elladan and Elrohir were with him. They were bent over, studying a map of some sort; they looked up at the stout figure curious as to where his usual companion was.  
  
Seeing the silent question in their eyes, and already planning to ask for help, the dwarf told them.  
  
"He is on the very top of Minas Tirith. He has not moved an inch since this morning."  
  
There was an infinite sadness in Aragorn's eyes. As was pain. Pain for a friend who he could not help. There was understanding and pain as well in the twin's eyes. They knew what their friend suffered, for they suffered the same thing, but not as much as the prince.  
  
Together they walked up the long flight of stairs to the very top of Minas Tirith to get their friend and companion.  
  
He was sitting on the very edge of the battlement. Staring in the distance.  
  
Aragorn gently shook Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas." He called gently. "Legolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
There was no response. Not even a blink. The twins moved behind the prince, and then suddenly, without warning Aragorn yanked the prince backwards into their waiting arms. It worked.  
  
"What?" There was confusion and a slight panic in the voice of the fallen elf. He visibly tried to pull his emotions, thoughts, and slight panic under control.  
  
There were few times that anyone could see Legolas so vulnerable, it pained everyone up on the roof to see him in such a state.  
  
"You were taken by the sea longing again, lad." The dwarf's rough voice was gentle as he studied his friend. He had never had a friend as he did in the elf. He nearly laughed aloud. His best friend was his race's worst enemy. What would his father think? That Gimli befriended an elf whose father had imprisoned him. The thoughts escaped him as Legolas suddenly spoke; his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"It torments me, to no end." The obvious pain, anguish, and torment showed on the fair face. "It beckons me, it wants me to come." A single tear made it's way slowly down his porcelain cheek.  
  
And suddenly Aragorn was reminded of Frodo, when after Gandalf had fallen and they had come from the mouth of Moria and onto the rocky bed. Frodo's face had also been fixed in a silent agony, his eyes told of his inner turmoil as a single tear made it's way down the dirtied cheek.  
  
He gathered the elf in his arms as his friend cried.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Completely exhausted, Legolas had fallen asleep in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn made sure his friend was sound asleep, then with some help brought him downstairs and onto his bed.  
  
They had gathered outside his door, each trying to figure out how to help their friend.  
  
"The lad just needs to lighten up and get away from the sea." Gimli spoke.  
  
Elladan shook his head, "He will never recover from this. He can't just go back to Mirkwood and everything will be fine." He sighed. "The Sea Longing is our sickness, and our curse. He will only be healed when he travels over the sea."  
  
Both Gimli and Aragorn blanched. The very thought of Legolas leaving was unbearable. Unthinkable. How would they live without their friend? Their companion?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Legolas woke up, he felt weak. Something that only came after he had been in what Gimli called "the trance" like state when the sea longing came upon him. He sighed as he rubbed a fist over his eyes. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was Gimli.  
  
"Come lad, we are going to visit Minas Tirith."  
  
Legolas frowned. He did not feel like walking for hours in the already bright sun. Before he could open his mouth Gimli spoke again.  
  
"Unless you're too weak."  
  
That did it. And Gimli knew that it would. Immediately Legolas shoved the covers off his legs and stood up.  
  
"I will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Gimli smirked and walked to the doorway and waited on a nearby bench for the elf to show up.  
  
He did. With his hair and clothing pristinely clean, they set out. Gimli was suddenly reminded of a time when Aragorn had told him, that of all the elves that he had known, Legolas was the most clean conscientious of them all. His room in Mirkwood, Aragorn had gleefully told the dwarf, was always clean, his clothes always neatly put away, as was everything in his room. His weapons never ever were not cleaned after a battle, his knives cleaned, his bow waxed, his arrows counted, and repaired if necessary or remade.  
  
He smiled suddenly, making the elf turn to him, an eyebrow raised and a question on his face. Gimli shook his head.  
  
"How would you like a drink lad?"  
  
"A drink?" Legolas repeated incredulously.  
  
Gimli laughed "Aye lad, a drink. There's nothing like a refreshing brew on a hot day." He cast a glare at the sun directly above them.  
  
Legolas scowled. He didn't usually drink, and Gimli knew that. So why was he trying to get him to?  
  
Gimli turned a pleading gaze to his friend, "I am parched. And this, this sun, is trying to kill me with its heat."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow delicately. "Perhaps it is because you are wearing all of your amour."  
  
Gimli snorted. "Watch it lad, this axe has yet to taste elven blood."  
  
"Ha! You move to slow. I am surprised your axe could taste anything but air."  
  
Enraged Gimli turned toward the laughing elf. Who immediately backed off, his hands in a pleading gesture.  
  
"Come now, Gimli, son of Gloin. We shall have your drink and then be on our way." Legolas pacified.  
  
Gimli nodded and muttered under his breath. "Just one? Ha!"  
  
Preoccupied, Legolas did not hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several drinks later, Gimli wondered if his idea had been a good one. He had drunk many drinks more than he had planned on. And Legolas. Gimli shook his head. Glass after glass after glass of the frothy brew had passed Legolas' lips. He had drunk at least twice the amount that Gimli had.  
  
Anything that the dwarf said was met with a sally of laughter.  
  
"We should go, elf."  
  
Legolas laughed and laughed and laughed until tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Sho, sho funny." He gasped. "Have, have 'nother drink." He passed the dwarf another frothy brew. And scowled when Gimli didn't drink. "Drink." He demanded.  
  
And so Gimli drank.  
  
Several more drinks later he pulled up his sleeve.  
  
"Thish, ish shomshing, shat my father, my father wanted me to have." Gimli slurred. On his arm was a tattoo. It was of dwarven design and wound itself around Gimli's arm.  
  
Legolas gazed at it. "Ish a brand?" He asked.  
  
Gimli laughed "No my friend, itsh a tattoo." He brightened suddenly as a thought came to him. "You could get one!"  
  
Legolas laughed "I don't want a, a, a, brand on me." He declared, blinking several times to clear his eyes, which had suddenly blurred.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"No." Legolas flatly refused.  
  
"I dare you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn was worried. He had seen Legolas and Gimli go out into Minas Tirith. That in itself was trouble. But what was more troubling was that Legolas had just suffered from the sea longing and was in a very vulnerable state of mind.  
  
A sudden sound of drunken laughter roused him from his thoughts. He knew that laughter well. He hurried to the gate and was met with a shocking site.  
  
Legolas had taken off his tunic and shirt and only wore his quiver that was strapped around his bare chest. He was leaning, very heavily on the drunken dwarf who was starting to wobble. But what was even more shocking was there was a tattoo on both of Legolas' arms. The one arm was a dwarven design and the on the other arm was a leaf.  
  
Looking at Aragorn's horror stricken gaze, Legolas could only laugh.  
  
"Gim, Gimli dared me." He laughed, he was aware of his knees buckling and then everything went black.  
  
He woke up to the sound of muted voices. He could only make out bits and pieces of the conversastion.  
  
He scowled. And looking down at his body froze. His arms were heavily wrapped. Legolas racked his brain for any reason why. Then it hit him. The tattoos. Wincing he raised himself up and carefully began to unwrap the bandages. Once the bandages were off he stared in shock at his arms.  
  
They were swollen to nearly twice there seize. They were completely red were the tattoos were.  
  
"You can't cut off his arms!"  
  
Legolas froze.  
  
"He would rather die!"  
  
"He will die if I don't!"  
  
"He'll die if you do!"  
  
Legolas pulled in a shaky breath. They couldn't be talking about him. They couldn't be. Not him. They couldn't be.  
  
He closed his eyes. He swallowed. The reaction set in and he began to shake. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open.  
  
Aragorn stared in pity at the shaking elf. All of this pain for a simple dare.  
  
He sat down in a near by chair.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf jumped. He turned horrorstricken eyes upon the ranger.  
  
"You can't cut my arms off."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I'm not planning to. Right now they are only infected. There is no sign of blood poisoning, and right now we are trying to figure why you're elven healing abilities are not working." He glanced at the doorway. "Elladan wants to try something, but."  
  
Legolas frowned, "But what?"  
  
"It is something that my ada taught me. It is an ancient way of healing." Elladan spoke from the doorway. "I would like to try it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You open your mind to me and I channel in my healing abilities to strengthen yours. The only thing is, if I loose to much strength." He let the rest unfinished, letting those around him finish the sentence in their minds.  
  
"You'd die?"  
  
"That is the worst. But Elrohir is here and can also help. The worst it could be here, is that I'd be exhausted for a couple of days."  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Why don't you approve?"  
  
"I saw someone die because the connection didn't completely cut, two nearly died."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Estel. Elrohir and I have perfected it. Don't worry, we know how to do this."  
  
Aragorn, seeing he was outnumbered and not able to face the fact of losing his friend, agreed.  
  
Elladan took Aragorn's seat and gripped Legolas' hand. Elrohir stood by ready for anything.  
  
Elladan took several deep breaths, he instructed Legolas to close his eyes and open his mind, and then he began to concentrate.  
  
Aragorn watched in trepidation.  
  
Elladan could feel the weakness in Legolas, the silent fear of losing his arms and the constant struggle of the sea longing. He slowly began to send some of his strength and his healing power into the prince.  
  
They stayed in the deep almost trance like state for several minutes, then Elladan slowly withdrew his mind and blinked several times as he came back into awareness. His brother who expected the weakness immediately supported him. Elladan looked at the prince, who was in a deep slumber. A faint smile on the fair face. Aragorn immediately checked on Legolas' arms. The swelling had gone down and the red was replaced with the normal fair tanned skin. He sighed in relief and gently rewrapped the wounds.  
  
He turned to Elladan who had been helped up by Elrohir. He nodded to Aragorn. "I will sleep." He said a faint smile on his face.  
  
For the first time in many hours Aragorn let a smile on his face, "good." He replied teasingly, "If not I will drug you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Legolas woke up again, it was dark. His room was lit only by a candle, beside his bed, sleeping in a chair sat the future, Legolas smiled, a very near future king. Though in all of the many of years Legolas had known him. He had always been a king. Not just a ranger. As his father said, to prove oneself they first must take small tasks then work their way up. He smiled gently at his friend, not wanting to wake him, decided to try and get up and get some water for himself. He quietly sat up. He grinned, how many times in the past had he been in bed with Aragorn beside him or with him beside Aragorn. The times were to many to count. He quietly stood up; he still only wore his leggings and socks. He quietly stole over to the washstand and poured a glass of water.  
  
The sound of water woke Aragorn up with a start. He glanced at the bed, only to find the prince gone. He whirled around and glared at Legolas. "You shouldn't be up." He accused.  
  
Legolas laughed, "I would think I would be the judge of that, Nin Mellon."  
  
"You? Ha!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Legolas walked back to the bed and sat down. "I am fine, Nin Mellon."  
  
Aragorn sat back in the chair and studied his friend.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
There was more in the question than just Aragorn asking about his arms.  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes. He pondered the question. Then lifted his tormented eyes to his friends. He touched his chest.  
  
"It hurts inside, Estel, I.I." He licked his lips as he tried to explain. "I feel like someone has taken a side of my heart and is pulling. I want to stay with you in Middle Earth and with all my friends, yet my heart yearns for the Valinor." He finished softly.  
  
Aragorn stood up and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I had hoped you would stay for several more years.." His voice broke off. "But I only ask you to stay until I am wedded. And then you can follow your heart." His voice broke off once more and this time he quickly left the room. Leaving an even more confused and torn prince.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli frowned at his friend. The elf hadn't spoken a word in several minutes. Was the sea longing upon him again?  
  
Just as he was about to speak again, Legolas turned toward him. "I am thirsty for something more than water." And with that rose to his feet, donned a tunic and walked out the door leaving a stunned and shocked dwarf in his wake. After a few minutes of being completely alone, still staring in shock at the door, Legolas looked in, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli was not a fool. Something was bothering Legolas. It didn't take a genius to figure that out after watching the elf down ten straight glasses of the hardest beer there was. He had decided not to drink anything, knowing that the elf would need help in getting home. His attention suddenly turned toward the doorway where 4 newcomers stood scanning the room. It was Aragorn, Faramir, Elladan and Elrohir. Gimli waved them over, as Legolas finished drinking his fourteenth beer.  
  
He grinned a bit too happily at his friends. "Have a sheet." He slurred.  
  
Gimli swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable at the stares of his friends. "I had no part in this, I only came here to make sure he gets home safely." He said quickly.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head. He should not have left him alone. He knew that Legolas was bound to do something stupid. He glared at Gimli, as he hauled the elf to his feet.  
  
"Come Legolas, you are drunk, your tattoos probably haven't finished healing and you should be in bed."  
  
"Don't, don't wanna go bed." Legolas slurred, sounding like a petulant child.  
  
Elladan snorted. "Like you have a choice in the matter, Legolas."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Eomer, who had come for the wedding, which was to take place in a matter of days, met them at the gates.  
  
He raised an incredulous brow. "What's going on?" He questioned staring at the obviously inebriated elf.  
  
Legolas grinned happily at him, then bent over and violently threw up.  
  
The others around him were careful not to get splattered.  
  
"Once you are sober, Legolas, you can show Eomer your arms." Aragorn said dryly shooting an amused glance at the dwarf. "Legolas?"  
  
"He passed out." Elladan replied, holding up the fair elf easily.  
  
Eomer shook his head. "I don't think I want to ask." He said dryly.  
  
Gimli snorted. "Stupid elf can't hold beer like a dwarf can." He boasted despite that fact that his friend was slumped unconscious over another elf.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "He had fourteen full pints of beer." He explained to Eomer.  
  
Eomer stepped back startled. "I thought that elves didn't like beer, or rather Legolas didn't like beer when he was in Edoras."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "It is the sea-longing, it is infecting his mind." He gestured for them to keep walking. "Lady Galadriel foresaw this happening, or rather told Legolas to beware of the sea."  
  
Gimli nodded solemnly remembering back to that day.  
  
"Would you have her tell you of your death?" Legolas' bitter words echoed in his memory.  
  
"What is it exactly?" Eomer asked curiously. "What is this sea-longing and why does it not affect anyone else but elves?"  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly. "There a place over the sea is called the Valinor, it is reserved for elves who have grown weary of Middle Earth or for elves like Legolas have been called. We Noldor have the call within us since the day we were born, but for the Sindar or Silvan whose hearts dwell in the forests, it is a very painful thing. I have heard tales of Sindar and Silvan elves alike who died when they first heard the call of the sea so powerful it is for them."  
  
"Isn't Legolas both Sindar and Silvan?" Gimli asked gruffly.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes, he is both which makes it even harder for him."  
  
Eomer shook his head. "How ironic that such a little thing can be so powerful." He mused.  
  
Faramir chuckled suddenly, drawing all eyes to him.  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"It seems so far away to remember about Sauron's ring." Faramir said quietly, his hand reaching up unconsciously to rub the long healed wound.  
  
The group sobered at the mention. Everyone had lost someone in the last battle. A friend, a family member.  
  
Their thoughts were pulled back as Legolas groaned. "Why is the ground moving?" He moaned.  
  
The twins exchanged amused glances, while the rest of the group laughed. Gimli, Faramir and Eomer had never seen the elf in such a state. It had been many, many, many years since the last time Legolas had drunk so much, and that had been on a dare. The strongest wines from Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien had all been assembled at Rivendell for a council. Elladan and Elrohir had dared Legolas to steal three of the strongest wines and drink each one.  
  
Legolas had accepted the dare and not only did he drink all three but a fourth as well. He had been sick to his stomach for two days and after that had received such a blistering lecture from his ada that he had sworn off all strong brews for a hundred years.  
  
"You've had a little bit to drink lad." Gimli gently patted the elf's arm, but stopped when Legolas hissed in pain.  
  
"That hurt." He pouted.  
  
Faramir laughed outright. To hear an elf pout!  
  
"Why don't you show Eomer and Faramir your arms?" Aragorn asked dryly.  
  
Instantly Legolas' face lit up, he pulled his arms away from Elladan's protective embrace and clumsily began to undo his tunic and shirt. He cursed several times in different languages making Eomer and Gimli stare in surprise at the seemingly innocent prince.  
  
Legolas paid no heed and finally got his tunic and shirt off and proudly displayed his arms. "Gimli said that those designs were of his own making." He pointed to his left arm showing them the design that was something between a rohirric and a dwarvish design wrapping around his slender arm. "And that." He pointed to his right arm, which was wrapped with green leaves around his arm. "Was my design." He stated proudly  
  
He giggled suddenly. "Cause I'm Legolas!" He continued to giggle and leaned helplessly against Aragorn whose lips twitched suspiciously. Elladan and Elrohir just glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.  
  
Faramir and Eomer glanced at each other, knowing they were missing something.  
  
"Legolas mean green-leaf in elvish." Aragorn informed them putting his arm around the still laughing prince. 


	2. The Dare: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
The Dare: Part 2  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
  
Slow motion daylight  
  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
  
Oversee the living  
  
Feel the presence all around  
  
A tortured soul  
  
A wound un-healing  
  
No regrets or promises  
  
The past is gone  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
Time now to spread your wings  
  
To take to flight  
  
The life endeavor  
  
Aim for the burning sun  
  
You're trapped inside  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
But it's a long, long way to go  
  
(You can still be free sung by Savage Garden)  
  
A slender, white hand lifted the curtain revealing a courtyard brimming with life. Elves as well as men scurried about, some taking horses, others taking baggage.  
  
Legolas sighed. He still had yet to show himself after the previous day of drinking. He was thoroughly shamed of himself. He turned away letting the heavy curtain back into place. Walking slowly back to a chair near the bed, he allowed himself sink in the cushions. He was tired, exhausted from his last bout of sea longing.  
  
Since everyone had thought him asleep, they must have decided to let him sleep as long as possible. Though usually Gimli stayed at his side whenever he woke from any sea longing, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his brain. Though the room was closed off and almost completely dark, he felt as though he was in a bright sunlight. He rubbed his hand against his forehead, trying to rub the pain away.  
  
A soft knock on the door averted his attention. "Enter." He called out.  
  
The twins entered. "How are you?" They greeted.  
  
Legolas gave a wane smile. "As well as can be expected."  
  
The twins exchanged glances then sat down simultaneously on the bed. "It hurts doesn't it?" Elladan asked sympathetically.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his loose hair. Someone had loosened the warrior braids and he felt as though he did not even have the energy to re-braid them again. "I should have listened to Lady Galadriel." He replied softly. He studied the floor, taking in its intricate design. Actually he was avoiding the eyes of the twins. He didn't want to see any more pity, especially in the eyes of fellow elves. Fellow warriors.  
  
This was his battle that he must fight. No one could help him now.  
  
"Do you regret going with us to the Paths of the Dead?" Elrohir asked softly.  
  
Immediately Legolas' head snapped up. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "I would have followed Aragorn regardless."  
  
"Even though this is the price?" Elladan pressed. "Out of all the fellowship you are the one who had the most to lose."  
  
Legolas frowned. "How so?"  
  
A loud pounding on the door cut off Elladan's reply. Legolas gave a low groaned and clutched his head. "Enter!" He called out after a few moments.  
  
The four hobbits broke into the room. Frodo was a little further behind, but his face was as bright as the others. Pippin threw himself upon Legolas' lap. "We heard you were sick and came to make you better." He proclaimed.  
  
Despite himself, Legolas laughed. Elladan and Elrohir smiled as well, happy to see a small part of their friend was still there.  
  
"It's so dark in here, Master Legolas." Sam put forward. "What you need is some good fresh air." And with that strode over to the drawn curtains and threw them open.  
  
Legolas winced at the bright sunlight hitting his eyes.  
  
The others were oblivious; chatting merrily they pulled Legolas up and proceeded to start dragging him out the doors.  
  
Legolas felt a surge of panic race though him. "Where are we going?" He asked casually.  
  
"Oh!" Sam looked rather shocked. "Didn't you 'ear?" He questioned. "Lady Galadriel is here and she asked to see you."  
  
Legolas stopped so fast that he almost tipped over because the hobbits were still pulling at him. He looked down at his rumpled clothing. "I have to change first, Master Gamgee." Legolas said as gently as possible. "I cannot go out looking as such!" He laughed, gesturing towards his clothes.  
  
The hobbits looked at one another, then at Legolas. Surprisingly Frodo took charge. "Well then, Master elf." He said smiling. "Pippin, call the maid to get the hot water started. Merry, go to the kitchens and get Legolas something to eat. Sam, why don't you and I go tell Lady Galadriel that Legolas will be there in a little while."  
  
Pippin frowned. "But I want to go get the food!" He cried out.  
  
"Pip!" Merry looked horrified. "You'd eat all the food before it gets here!"  
  
"That's enough out of you two." Sam put a stop to the small argument. "You'll do as Master Frodo said."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile at the four hobbits as they went on their way. Frodo and Sam had suffered the worst, suffered the hardest. Yet they still remained so innocent! Their bright cheery laughter brightened up the dark halls of Minas Tirith and more often than not, many of the soldiers would request the two youngest hobbits to sing.  
  
Legolas sighed then turned back into the now bright room. "I guess I have my orders." He said ruefully.  
  
"You'd better follow them too." Elrohir put in humorously. "Or else Sam's liable to go after you with one of his pots."  
  
Legolas shook his head, and began to strip off the rumpled shirt. Rummaging in through his pack he frowned. His blue shirt with the rune like figures running down the front was missing. And he had taken no extra with him.  
  
"Don't worry Legolas, we brought along some extra's." Elladan spoke up.  
  
Legolas grimaced. "Just what I need, to wear Rivendell's colors." He muttered.  
  
Elladan laughed. "Don't worry, when we rode through Mirkwood."  
  
"What!" Legolas cried out. "You rode through Mirkwood and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan rebuked. "I thought I told you to tell him!"  
  
"You didn't tell me anything and besides, you always tell him everything anyways." Elrohir retorted.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Anyway, your father knew of Aragorn's coronation ceremony and knew that you had only brought along what was on your back, so he sent some of your more, shall we say." Elladan tapped his finger on his bottom lip. "Fancier clothes?"  
  
Legolas groaned. He could well imagine what his father had sent.  
  
"But." Elrohir spoke up. "Thalion stopped us before we left and gave us some of your what did he call them 'Dan?"  
  
"I think he said, 'warrior clothing'?" Elladan replied, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Instantly Legolas' face brightened.  
  
The twins laughed. "I'll go get it." Elrohir offered.  
  
"And I'll see what I can do about those tattoos." Elladan frowned.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I like them though!"  
  
Elladan laughed, then sobered when Legolas didn't. "You're not serious?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn paced the throne room, Eomer and Faramir looking on rather amused.  
  
"What if she's not here?" Aragorn bit his lip. Horrified that he even said it aloud.  
  
"If what I know is true about Lady Arwen, she is here." Faramir comforted his almost crowned king.  
  
"What if Elrond refuses to let Arwen marry?" Aragorn fretted.  
  
"You could always marry Ewoyn." Eomer put in slyly watching Faramir response.  
  
"No!" Soon to be King and steward looked at each other surprised before Eomer started laughing.  
  
Aragorn smiled advancing toward his steward. "Is there something I should know about?" He questioned.  
  
Faramir looked startled. "No." He bit his lip. "At least not right now." He finished weakly.  
  
Eomer grinned, slapping the younger man on the back. "If you break her heart I will break your body." He said still smiling.  
  
Faramir paled. "I guess that's fair enough." He replied weakly.  
  
Eomer winked at Aragorn then stuck his hand out. "Then we are agreed."  
  
Aragorn laughed as Faramir hesitantly shook Eomer's hand.  
  
"Aragorn!" The three men turned to see a smaller figure approach them. "Have you seen that blasted elf yet?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "No, I sent the hobbits to wake him if necessary."  
  
Gimli huffed incredulous. "It was just a few pints of beer!" He cried out at the rather accusing glares he received from the three men.  
  
"A few?" Faramir asked incredulous. "You call fourteen pints of beer a few?" He shook his head. "I don't want to know what you call a lot!"  
  
Gimli growled. "I would watch yourself master human." He swung his axe up menacingly. "This axe has yet to taste the blood of a Gondorian!"  
  
Faramir held his hands up placating. "I meant no insult Gimli. It's just that I doubt that many would understand your idea of small."  
  
A laugh came from the doorway as the door creaked opened revealing two hobbits.  
  
There had been a couple of moments during Frodo's healing that had worried Aragorn, and he was glad to see that the hobbit was up and about. Even if there still was a shadow lurking in his blue eyes.  
  
"Frodo, Sam." Aragorn greeted them. "Is Legolas up yet?"  
  
"Oh Master Legolas decided he needed a bath and a good change of clothes, Strider." Sam blushed furiously. "I mean Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Don't worry about the name just yet Samwise."  
  
Sam shook his head. "My old Gaffer would be right shamed if I didn't call you by your right name." He replied.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Indeed he would!" He turned to Aragorn. "What is plaguing Legolas, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "It is called sea longing." He shook his head. "He saw the sea when we went upon the Path's of the Dead."  
  
Frodo nodded, he remembered that part of the tale rather well. He had learned much about the elves not only from Bilbo but also from the many elves when he dwelled in Rivendell for a time. So long ago now. "He will have no peace until he leaves these shores." Frodo said quietly.  
  
Aragorn nodded sadly. "I am half tempted to let him go." He frowned. "I told him that he could go after I was wedded."  
  
"What?" The two hobbits, dwarf and two men exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I cannot hold him here any longer." He explained. "He did his duty, he has no children. No wife. The only thing holding him back now is himself."  
  
"What about his sibling? His father?" Faramir questioned.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "They would all give their consent. Including Thranduil."  
  
A somber mood cast itself upon the small group. Each realizing that their friend could be leaving. Though Eomer and Faramir had known the elf for far a shorter time than any of the other four, they had grown to respect the elf and were proud to call him their friend.  
  
"Why all the grim faces?" A gruff voice called out.  
  
"Gandalf! You're back!" Frodo cried out, happy to see the wizard again. Gandalf had disappeared for nearly two weeks and had finally decided to 'pop' back into the city.  
  
Eomer and Faramir gave a low bow.  
  
Gandalf smiled at the young black haired hobbit. "Back?" He questioned. "Why I never left. You just couldn't see me."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "You've been digging in the archives again haven't you Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf shrugged. "Have I now?" He replied evasively. "Now, why all the grim faces?" He asked again.  
  
"We were talking about Mister Legolas, Gandalf." Sam put in. "How his sea longing is going to take him away from us."  
  
Gandalf nodded slowly, leaning on his staff. "I fear for the youngling." He said seriously. "The sea longing was something that I had not anticipated." He shook his head. "It will be a long battle for our elven friend." He said. "I will talk to him though, have no fears. There will be something good out of all of this." He smiled mysteriously. "Especially now."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
At that moment trumpet sounded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas quickly dried off. The twins had finally left him to his privacy leaving the Mirkwood elf to quickly bath. As he was pulling on his shirt he heard the sounds of hooves against the cobblestones. Fasting his shirt he walked over to the window. There in front of him he saw Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindal, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Arwen, and. Lomion?"  
  
Ignoring the fact that his hair was still wet and not braided he rushed out of the room in search of his older brother.  
  
Racing into the throne room he saw the hobbits, dwarf, wizard and men but paid them no mind, as he rushed past them and flung open the doors. Lomion had just dismounted and was looking around when he spotted his little brother.  
  
"Legolas!" He cried out. He swept his arms wide open and caught the younger elf in his arms.  
  
The older elves all smiled at the greeting. Each happy to see the Mirkwood prince safe and unharmed.  
  
Legolas drew back after a little while and Lomion was started to see tear tracks running down the porcelain cheeks. "Legolas?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Legolas laughed as he quickly wiped the tears away. "How is ada?" He asked eagerly. "Thalion and Miriwen? Tasari and Arielle? Lothgil and Thorinell? How is Lainiel? And Orophin?"  
  
Lomion laughed at the barrage of questions. "Come." He said. "We will fix your hair and then I will answer your questions."  
  
Legolas blushed as he realized his hair was still a mess. He raised a hand to his hair and blushed even further as he realized that the most powerful elves in all Middle Earth were watching him. He bowed quickly. "Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." He muttered in greeting. His face was beet red from embarrassment.  
  
Each easily slipping from their own horses, they smiled at the young prince. "I am glad to see you are well, Legolas." Elrond spoke up.  
  
Legolas smiled back albeit weakly. "As am I to see you all well."  
  
"Many things have happened since we last saw each other, young Prince." Galadriel spoke softly. "You did not heed my warning." It was spoken as a statement not a question, so Legolas found no reason to answer.  
  
Lomion frowned at the seeming rudeness coming from his youngest brother. Discreetly he nudged the back leg of the younger prince, warning him. Legolas blushed again. Then he spoke.  
  
"It was not out of malice, nor disregard, my Lady." He said quietly, in thought. "I only did it because Aragorn needed me too." He gave a small sad smile. "I do not regret it."  
  
Galadriel approached him and carefully laid a cool hand on the still blushing cheek. "I am glad you do not. I warned you out of caution, not something that you had to do."  
  
Legolas gave her a wane smile. "Thank you for the warning, and I beg your forgiveness if I have upset you."  
  
Lomion stopped anything else that might have been said quickly whirling his brother around to face him. "What warning?" He asked.  
  
Legolas' lower lip trembled. "It is the sea longing Lomion." His gaze turned toward the sea. "I am tormented by the sea."  
  
Lomion took a step backward. "What?"  
  
As tears filled his eyes, Legolas quickly lowered his eyes and then, abandoning all pride, he turned and fled back inside. Tears slowly making their way down his porcelain cheeks.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Well, I am glad most of you liked it;-) Like I said, I will not abandon AWTR. I promise: - )  
  
Colagreenlaeaf: No I haven't seen that! I would really like to though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Yes, Poor Legolas. No, Elladan and Elrohir can't take away Legolas' longing for the sea. It is in him until he leaves Middle Earth, but there are other ways of distracting him;-) Thanks! And Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yes, parts of it are really silly. But I was in a really silly mood after playing with my little 6-month-old niece, so it kinda carried over. Lol. Not the drinking stuff though. Lol.. Thanks for the review!  
  
louise_oblique : Ohh! I hope you get better quickly! My sister in law has the flu, and most of my family has gotten the cold really bad, but I've escaped so far! Yay! Lol. Thank you so much for reading it, even though you probably felt lousy. Thanks for the review too!  
  
Lomiothiel: I like your name! I might ask to borrow it for one of my characters later on;-) Yes that chapter was a little long, but usually my intro's are, just to get a feel on everything. But don't worry, I won't have such long chapters all the time;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Trixy: lol. After I did that, I was like "what the heck?" But just for the fun of it, left it as it is now. Angst/Humor. (shrugs) Oh well. I was in a really weird mood that day. But am settling down now;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Starlight Hope: I love your name! I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling off your chair;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Well, I'm glad most of you liked it! ;-) 


	3. The Dare: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Thanks to Elwen the Insane Elf - Keeper of Estel and Legolas' Mischief for beta reading.  
  
The Dare: Chapter 3  
  
I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything (Field of Innocence by Evanescence)  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Lomion finally found his little brother, Legolas had fallen asleep on his bed. Curled on his side with tear tracks still showing. Lomion sighed, then gently lifting Legolas up, gently placed his head on his lap. Instinctively Legolas curled even closer to the warm body.  
  
Lomion sighed once more, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from the pale face. He could easily remember when Legolas had left for Rivendell to tell Mithrandir of Gollum's escape. And then of the message telling of the One Ring's appearance and how Lord Elrond had specifically asked Legolas to be part of the fellowship to be formed to destroy the ring. It seemed so long ago, yet at the same time it seemed just like yesterday.  
  
Legolas gave a soft moan in his sleep. His face contorted as he struggled to wake from whatever nightmare he was in. Lomion gently caressed the side of Legolas' face, softly humming a lullaby from long ago. He smiled tenderly as the tension in the lithe body eased and the frown soothed from the brow.  
  
A look of peace came upon the sleeping prince. And suddenly Lomion was reminded of another time, so long ago now. Legolas had only been a tiny elfling, woken by a nightmare and too proud to go to his ada; he had sought out Lomion instead. Lainiel had placed a gentle kiss on his forehead then left to make some warm milk letting her two 'boys' have their privacy to talk.  
  
Legolas had fallen asleep on Lomion's lap before Lainiel had come back. Smiling fondly at the memory of the small being in his lap, Lomion didn't realize that Legolas was waking.  
  
"I amar prestar aen Lomion." Legolas whispered.  
  
Slightly startled Lomion looked down. "What?"  
  
"The world is changing Lomion." Legolas repeated.  
  
Lomion nodded. "I know."  
  
Smiling bravely, Legolas buried his face into Lomion's tunic. "I do not regret it Lomion. Though it tears my heart in two, I do not regret it."  
  
Silence met his ears. Legolas twisted to look up into Lomion's face. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Oh 'Las." Lomion enfolded Legolas into his open arms. "No, I am not angry with you, just a little confused."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Did you honestly try to see the sea?" Lomion asked, knowing Legolas' seemingly unquenchable need for knowledge.  
  
"No!" Legolas looked shocked. The he sighed. "Aragorn went upon the Paths of the Dead, then he went by the coast to take the ships from the corsairs to go to the Pelennor Fields." His voice grew soft. "I wasn't forced to go, Lomion."  
  
"But did you have to?" Lomion persisted.  
  
Legolas slowly met Lomion's eyes. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
Lomion nodded. "I'm proud of you, Legolas." He said.  
  
"Why?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"You knew your duty, and you didn't turn away from it. You stuck to it." He lifted Legolas' chin up to meet his gaze square on. "I doubt that many elves could have done what you did."  
  
"I did nothing much." Legolas protested, his face flushing slightly.  
  
Lomion laughed lightly. "And that is why Lord Elrond choose you." He sat up. "Come, I will braid your hair for you."  
  
"I can do it." Legolas protested.  
  
"I have not done it in a while." Lomion said quietly. "It would be an honor to do it now."  
  
Throwing his arms around his oldest brother, Legolas buried his face into Lomion's shoulder. "Thank you for coming Lomion."  
  
Lomion laughed. "It is the least I could do for my baby brother. Now come, get a comb."  
  
Laughing as he wiped a few stray tears away, Legolas stood and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a comb and a few hair bands. Turning he walked back and sat down on the floor, handing Lomion the comb, and then brought his knees to his chest, patiently letting Lomion comb through the tangles and knots.  
  
"It's been a long while since I last did this." Lomion mused softly.  
  
"I was about ten wasn't I?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nine and a half." Lomion replied. "Naneth was visiting someone a half league away and you decided that you were going to play a joke on the cook. Remember?"  
  
Legolas scowled. "How could I forget? The cook said I was an insolent brat, and Nana said I was a very naughty little elfling and that I had to stay at home, instead of going with her." He sighed. "That was the first time she left me." He voice turned bitter. "I didn't realize the second time she would leave me would be forever."  
  
Lomion's hands faltered.  
  
Legolas buried his head into his arms. His voice was muffled. "She could have at least said goodbye, but she couldn't even do that."  
  
"She didn't want your last memory be of her saying goodbye." Lomion reasoned.  
  
Legolas snorted. "She didn't care what my last memory of her would be. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been crying in her room the entire day before she left."  
  
Silence prevailed, while Lomion quietly finished up the braids, thinking on what his youngest brother had just said. "She loved you, Legolas." He said at last.  
  
"Then why did she leave me?" Legolas retorted. "If I go to the Valinor now, how could I ever-" He stopped, choking back the lump in his throat. "How could I ever forgive her?"  
  
Lomion enfolded the younger elf into his arms again. "It's called grace, Legolas. How can we expect others to forgive our wrongs when we refuse to forgive them."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "She should be the one asking my forgiveness, not the other way around."  
  
"You have to forgive her for leaving." Lomion said quietly. "I had too. So did the others." He paused. "It was a little bit easier for me to forgive her because I knew the reasons why she left."  
  
"Ada only told me just a few years ago. When I was blind, remember?" Legolas reflected.  
  
Lomion shook his head. "Yes, of course I remember." He smiled. "You asked me and then I told you to ask Ada."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I did and he told me." He shrugged." I never really thought about her leaving, the reasons. All I remember was her crying and then I couldn't find her." His voice grew soft.  
  
Silence reigned as the brothers thought back to that day.  
  
"What did she look like Lomion?" Legolas asked suddenly. "It's been so long since I've seen her picture, and I can't really remember her face."  
  
Lomion started slightly. "That reminds me." He gently pushed Legolas up and then walked to the edge of the bed where a small pack was lying carelessly. "Here are letters from everyone and Ada." He rummaged around the pack. "Aha, Ada sent along a small painting for you." He handed the hand sized painting over.  
  
Legolas took it, curious. Looking at it, he fought back tears. "Naneth." He whispered. He met Lomion's gaze. "I remember not being able to sleep and not wanting to wake anyone up, so I would sneak down to the galleries and just sit and look at her."  
  
Lomion laughed. "I remember that!" He shook his head. "You nearly drove your nanny insane trying to find you."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I had so much fun though!" He declared. "I always hid in the smallest places, she never knew all of my hiding spots."  
  
Lomion shook his head. "Well you were so small, that most places that normal sized elflings couldn't fit it, you were able to." He brushed a piece of flint off of Legolas' tunic. "You still are a little shorter than normal elves, still."  
  
Legolas scowled. "Like anyone really cares."  
  
Lomion grinned. "Just as long I can still look down on you."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where is that blasted elf!?" Gimli roared down the corridor. He had been looking 'for the blasted elf' for nearly an hour. Of course Minas Tirith wasn't the smallest of cities, so it wasn't an easy task. And to make it worse, Legolas was known to freely wander the streets of each level.  
  
The elf had made many friends, most of them children on each level. So Gimli had decided to start on the beginning level and work his way up. After a half an hour of fruitless labor, he decided to go to the top and ask Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn had not seen him since Legolas had fled past him, but he had a strange almost sad look in his eye that told Gimli that Legolas was still in the citadel. Looking in the several corridors and then looking or knocking on each door had taken a very long time for the short-legged dwarf, so Gimli had decided to go to a corridor and bellow for that 'blasted elf'.  
  
It wasn't like he was truly worried for Legolas, it was just that Arod was causing trouble in the stables and Gimli knew from experience that the only way for the horse to calm down was for Legolas to go down to the stables himself. Gimli shook his head. Blasted horse.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli bellowed down another corridor. Only this time a door opened and a blonde head peered out.  
  
"What?" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"Arod causing problems in the stable, elf." Gimli retorted, not letting any worry for Legolas show. "The stable master bade me find you."  
  
Legolas shook his head and opened the door further, letting himself out, pulling on a tunic. "Arod's causing problems?" He questioned.  
  
Gimli snorted. "Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
The door opened again, revealing an older version of Legolas. Or so it looked like.  
  
Lomion raised an eyebrow. "Legolas? Who is this?" His tone was slightly condescending.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Gimli this is my oldest brother Crown Prince Lomion Thranduillion. Lomion this is Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"Gloin?" Lomion echoed incredulously. "As in twelve dwarves going to the Lonely Mountain?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "Aye, my father was part of the twelve."  
  
Lomion turned to Legolas. "Does Lord Elrond have a very bad sense of humor or is it just the Valar playing tricks?" He asked, a smiled curving his lips.  
  
Legolas laughed, tying off his tunic. "I have no idea."  
  
Gimli snorted. "Elves and their blasted pride."  
  
"Dwarves." Legolas was quick to retort. "And their blasted stupidity."  
  
Gimli quickly hefted his axe, but the twinkle in his eyes belied the scowl on his face. "Watch it elf."  
  
"As if." Legolas snorted, unelven like.  
  
Lomion watched with a raised eyebrow and the familiarity between his brother and the dwarf. It was obvious it was a well-run track they were running upon, and it had chanced that Lomion was on the sideline.  
  
"As if what, elf." Gimli pressed.  
  
"As if your axe could come within a few hundred feet of me." Legolas taunted. He nimbly dodged the irate dwarf. "See." He continued. "I'm surprised that you could even kill orcs with that dull thing."  
  
Gimli set his axe next to his side. "I killed more orcs than you." He gloated.  
  
Legolas straightened, vexed. "I told you, the only reason you killed more orcs is because I ran out of arrows for one, and for two, I was saving your hide while I could have killed at least a dozen orcs!"  
  
"Bah!" Gimli growled, waving his hands as if the words were some pesky flies. "Excuses. Excuses."  
  
Lomion laughed. It had been a while since Legolas had been so vocally active. Usually he held his peace unless really riled up. But this was something different.  
  
"I'm the one who killed the Oliphant." Legolas gloated  
  
Lomion turned to Legolas in surprise. "What!?!" He cried out.  
  
Legolas turned red. "Oops." He grinned weakly, quickly going behind Gimli. "You didn't hear that Lomion."  
  
"That you killed an Oliphant?" Lomion interrogated, hands coming to rest on his hips, looking uncannily like Thranduil, when upset.  
  
Legolas winced. "Oops." He muttered. "Gimli? A little help here?"  
  
Gimli laughed. "Arod." He said simply.  
  
Immediately Legolas brightened. "Arod!" He cried happily. He quickly turned, bent on escaping his brother's wrath.  
  
He instead ran into another elf. Glorfindel to be exact.  
  
"Uhh." Legolas blushed. "'Mae Govannen'" He recovered quickly bowing.  
  
"Mae Govannen." Glorfindel returned, dryly.  
  
Legolas turned a deeper red. "Um, excuse me." He was about to quickly go around the other blonde haired elf, when Glorfindel grabbed his arm.  
  
"I would like a few words with you." Glorfindel said solemnly.  
  
Legolas blinked surprised at the words. "I..I..I need to make sure Arod is alright first my lord." He stuttered.  
  
Glorfindel studied the young elf before him, and then gave a short nod. "I expect you back here within half an hour." He ordered.  
  
Legolas gave a weak grin, threw a questioning glance toward his brother then quickly left with Gimli to see why Arod was causing an uproar.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Glorfindel questioned the crown prince.  
  
Lomion sobered. "No." He sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Glorfindel went straight to the point.  
  
"It's hard enough for me to even accept it, and now he has all of the sea longing." His voice trailed off. "I know he will find out sooner or later, but I don't know if his heart can handle anymore."  
  
Glorfindel cast a glance over his shoulder. "Better sooner than later Lomion, even if it drives him to Valinor."  
  
Lomion shook his head. "He has made far too many friends in this city, they will all be heartbroken. He knows that they wish for him to stay."  
  
"Legolas is a grown elf, Lomion." Glorfindel admonished. "He is old enough to make his own choices."  
  
Lomion nodded. "I know." He paused. "I just can't help but feel as though something really bad is about to happen." He bowed his head. "I pray my fears will be unfounded."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A loud whinny and a bang on the stable door told Legolas was Arod was indeed acting up. Flinging open the doors and rushing in, he was startled to see Arod rising up on his hind legs while the stable hands tried to calm him down.  
  
"Arod." Legolas spoke sharply.  
  
Instead of Arod calming down like he usually would, he reacted all the more. He began neighing so loud that the stable hands let go of the rope to clasp their hands over their ears.  
  
It was in that very moment, when a sea gull cried out, tearing open a healing wound in Legolas' heart.  
  
He froze and suddenly his world turned into wild sea, tossing and turning. White capped waves crashing upon the shore, while the wind furiously tore through out his being.  
  
"LLLLLEEEGGGOOLLLLAAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He very vaguely heard someone screaming his name, then something hit him and all faded into a long dark, black tunnel with the sound of the sea in his ears, in his mind, in his heart.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Colagreenleaf: Yeah, I think I startled a lot of people when I posted again. :-) Yes, I love hobbits, their innocence and how they can really say almost anything and get away with it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Yes, sea longing is a terrible affliction. So of course Legolas has to have it;-) lol. I'm glad you like long chapters. cause there will be a little long so I can finish quick:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Starlit Hope: lol. Your reviewed made me laughed soooo hard! Lol. I'm glad you finally let go of my legs. I look forward to that Legolas-hugging-his- brother cookie! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lomiothiel: No, you won't end up as a bad guy lol. More like a friend to Arwen or something, still have to work it in, but I will! :-) Yes, I think all men get really shaky towards their weddings. Lol. Yes, Faramir and Ewoyn do have something going on;-) Perhaps I'll go a little more in depth;- ) Thanks for the review!  
  
CyborgSmeet: Ah, well that's just it, the end isn't for a little while;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Hansay1300: Thanks! I'm sorry I got this chapter out late:-\. I do hope you forgive me and keep reading. I will be updating every other week, so I have enough time to actually have time to write and still be inspired. lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Chikidee: Thank you! Yeah, I got a couple of raised eyebrows on the Angst/Humor for the categories. Lol. Oh well, but that is what is isn't it? Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Szhismine: Yes, poor Legolas, with all of his sea longing, everything is just piling up on him! :-) Yes, Legolas' tattoos are rather interesting, but yet. Lomion doesn't know about them yet;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Legolas Greenleaf 00: Yes, it usually has to be sad( But it does have it's funny moments, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
ElvenRanger13: Thanks! You know, I think he actually does! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Amy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Coolio02: Thanks! Am planning on it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Child of the Wind: Cool name:-) I really like it! A happy ending? Lol. Don't worry about that:-) . Thanks for the review!  
  
Susy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lotr fanatic: Thanks! Well, actually Legolas in normal conditions would have more control, but the sea longing is tearing his emotions apart. I doubt he really even realizes how much he is being affected by the sea longing. At this point he is very venerable. Thanks for the website! I shall look at it:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol. Thank you! I've read the next chapter, but I didn't review( Sorry. But thanks for reviewing me!  
  
Iavala: Thanks! Sorry it took so long.. Thanks for the review!  
  
Blue Flame Angel: AWTR will be updated every other weekend, but not for long. The Dare will soon be over and then I will concentrate fully upon AWTR.  
  
Lya Willis: lol. I will! I will! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Eleclya: Thanks! I'm glad you are liking it! I've read some post-Rotk stories about Legolas' sea longing so I have some idea, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! P.S. You are so right! Lol.  
  
Gozilla: Thanks! I'm glad you think so anyway, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Well. Whew! I got quite a lot of reviews on chapter 2. :-) But for everyone to know. I will be posting chapter 4 not this weekend, but the next weekend. I will post AWTR this weekend. The Dare will soon be finished, so it won't be like this for a long time. Thanks! 


	4. The Dare: Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is not beta-read. I sent it to my beta reader a little late, so I will post reviewer responses and the beta read chapter when I get it.... In other words, expect mistakes.... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
The Dare: Part 4  
  
Heaven comes to he who waits  
  
But I know I'm getting nowhere  
  
And all the deeds of yesterday  
  
Have really helped to pave my way  
  
Though there's no one near me now  
  
How come everyone can touch me  
  
You see the torture on my brow  
  
Relates to neither here nor now  
  
Watch me bleed  
  
Bleed forever  
  
Although my face is straight, it lies  
  
My body feels the Pain and cries  
  
Here the table is not bare  
  
I am full but feeling empty  
  
For all the warmth it feels so cold  
  
For one so young I feel so old  
  
Watch me bleed  
  
Bleed forever  
  
It's not allowed to be unkind  
  
But still the hate lives in my mind  
  
I'll make no noise  
  
I'll hide my pain  
  
I'll close my eyes  
  
I won't complain  
  
I'll lie right back and take the blame  
  
And tried to tell myself I'm living  
  
And when it's all been said or done  
  
Where do I go?  
  
Where do I run?  
  
What's left of me or anyone when we've denied the hurting?  
  
(Watch me Bleed – Tears for Fears)  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn frowned, something had happened, but what. He knew not. There was some up roar in the stables, but not seeing that it concerned him he continued to walk toward the conference room. He was supposed to be meeting with Faramir and Eomer on how to improve all relationships with Gondor and Rohan.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn looked up at Faramir's call.  
  
"What it is?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Some accident in the stables, I heard that they are in need of a healer." Faramir informed his soon to be king.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Where is Eomer?" He asked.  
  
Faramir looked over his shoulder, spotting the longhaired horse master. "He is coming as well."  
  
Aragorn waited for Eomer, before turning and quickly walking to the stables. "Does anyone have any idea what happened?" He asked, dodging several men also rushing towards the stables.  
  
Faramir shrugged. "All I know is that some of the guards were saying something about Arod acting up and that Legolas and Gimli went down to calm him."  
  
Aragorn stopped in his tracks, nearly toppling the two men behind him.  
  
"What? What?" Faramir questioned worriedly.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said simply, before setting off at a run towards the stables, leaving two rather confused men behind.  
  
Bursting through the doors, Aragorn found several soldiers, kneeling or bending over a still figure.  
  
There were two other figures lying on the ground with some other soldiers kneeling around them as well.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded.  
  
The guards quickly stood. "Lord Aragorn." One of the soldiers gestured toward the four unconscious figures, two of whom Aragorn was very startled to see. Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"The horse, Arod bolted, crashing into Prince Legolas and pushing Gimli to the ground." The soldier explained.  
  
Aragorn had knelt by Legolas' side, out of the other three; he seemed to be the worse off. He frowned, seeing blood from not only Legolas' ears but the others as well. "Why is there blood?" He asked, checking the elf's pulse and other signs to why he would be unconscious.  
  
"Arod screamed, my lord." A stable hand spoke up. "It sounded like a Nazgul." He shivered. "And then he raced outside."  
  
Aragorn nodded, he knew that if one was close enough to a horse when the horse would 'scream' it could break eardrums. He had treated a man not too long ago, that the very same thing had happened, only in that case the man had remained deaf instead of getting his hearing back.  
  
As worry gnawed at his insides, he quickly turned to the nearest soldier. "Go quickly and find Lord Elrond, he is in the west wing with several other elves. Bring him immediately the Houses of Healing. Do you understand?"  
  
The soldier nodded. "Yes My lord."  
  
"Good." Aragorn gave a quick nod. "Now make all haste."  
  
He watched as the young soldier ran off to do his bidding, and then quickly turned his attention back to the elf. He gently shook him. "Legolas. Wake up."  
  
He looked up. "Try and wake them." He ordered.  
  
The soldiers nodded and began to gently shake the other figures.  
  
After a few moments, Aragorn heard a groan as Gimli woke up. Out of the four, he was the only one who didn't have blood coming out of his ears.  
  
"Wake master dwarf!" Aragorn called out.  
  
"I'm awake. I'm awake." Gimli grumbled, letting someone pull him up into a sitting position. As full reality hit him, Gimli quickly turned toward the royalty, one still lying on the ground with the other kneeling above him. "What happened?" He croaked.  
  
Aragorn shot Gimli a look of surprise. "We were hoping you would tell us." He said tersely.  
  
A few moments of silence reigned as Gimli thought. "Arod was causing trouble." He started. "I went to get the elf and bring him down." He frowned suddenly. "But when the elf said the horse's name." He shook his head. "Arod went wild. He charged right into Legolas, and knocked me backwards. The last thing I remember is calling out for Legolas." Gimli's eyebrows furrowed. "There was something else." He mused.  
  
Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. Arod had been nothing but loyal to his master and to hear that Arod had charged into the elf was absurd. Something or someone had to have done something to the horse.  
  
"Ai!!"  
  
Aragorn's attention was quickly turned back to the dwarf. "What?" He demanded. "What is it?"  
  
Gimli turned horrified eyes upon the human. "The sea gulls." He whispered.  
  
Aragorn cursed, he too had heard the sea gulls but had not given it a single thought. Nor should he, it was the elf who have thought about it.  
  
The doors burst open to reveal a very calm looking elven lord.  
  
Instantly the humans around lowered their eyes in respect. To have a prince amongst their midst, who had fought beside them and even shed blood beside them was different than having an elven lord in their midst. Legolas had been able to blend in with the humans around him. Indeed it was said that the elf could out curse any human in any tongue! When it came to tallying up orcs he was not hesitant in a light teasing sort of goading that he was often able to kill more orcs because of his superior flexibility.  
  
The men had respected the elf and in turn the elf gave them the respect that they often did not look for.  
  
Nearly all the men knew of the elves arrogance, indeed many had felt the sting of Haldir's tongue back at Helm's Deep. But in the end, the filthy, dirty, blood crusted men had won even Haldir's respect.  
  
But an elven lord was an entirely different matter all together. He was not a warrior; he was more like a king. He would not take a place among the foremost in a battle, but would remain behind lines, in the safety of his tent and hand out orders. Or so the men thought.  
  
Not many knew that when a battle came, only the women and children were sent to the very back lines. There was no distinction in battle between a high ranking elf and a simple warrior elf until the battle was fought, and then the high-ranking elves would take charge.  
  
The men watched as Elrond's skillful hands checked the humans first and then the elf.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "They need more than just I can give." He stated firmly.  
  
The doors burst open again, this time several men were carrying stretchers for the three unconscious figures.  
  
Elrond watched passively as the two men and elf were lifted and carefully placed on the stretchers. As the men hurriedly rushed out to go to the Houses of Healing, the elven lord restrained the soon to be crowned king. "I am most worried about Legolas." Elrond said in a hushed voice, pitched so only Aragorn could hear him.  
  
The ranger pulled back. "Why?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"He is fully unconscious and in the middle of the sea longing." Elrond said tersely. His dark eyes met the ranger's gray ones. "I have lost many elves because of those two symptoms."  
  
Aragorn sucked in a quick startled breath. "You mean..." He started.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Do not give into your fears Aragorn." He said quietly. He clasped a hand to the younger man's shoulder, then turned and quickly strode after the men carrying the stretchers.  
  
Aragorn stared after the elf, and in the silence of the stable, for a moment all he could even clearly think of was the pounding of his heart.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All that the prince could hear was the crashing of the waves against the shoreline. Dark blue turned to light blue and then back again, often mixed with a greenish tint that swirled delicately amidst the powerful tide.  
  
As the sea air whipped around the blonde hair and took away the fair breath, the only thing the prince was really aware of was the ever- beckoning call of the sea.  
  
How she longed to draw him into her deadly embrace. Gently caress away his longings with the ever-crashing white-capped waves.  
  
*"Legolas...." *  
  
She whispered. She beckoned. Yet there was something holding the young prince back. Some nagging thought in his memory. Something that he knew he needed to know; yet he could not fully grasp the tendrils of the thought.  
  
*"Legolas..." *  
  
Ai! He was torn with indecision. He hesitantly took a step toward the sea.  
  
"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad."  
  
The words caught at Legolas' consciousness.  
  
"Legolas. Hear my voice. Come back to the light!" The call grew stronger.  
  
Yet Legolas resisted, his heart still too full of the sea.  
  
*"Legolas. Come to me."* The sea beckoned.  
  
"Tolo dan nan galad." The other call beckoned ever more.  
  
Legolas screwed his eyes shut, and placed his hands over his ears. "Do not torment me!" He begged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elrond drew back startled at the fair voice crying out. Hands immediately caught him and he swayed dangerously.  
  
He had just finished working upon the two still unconscious men and decided to try to call the young prince back despite his weariness.  
  
But he had found the call of the sea on the young prince was very strong. He wearily rubbed his eyes as he shook his head.  
  
"Adar?" Elladan spoke up. "Prince Lomion demands to see Legolas."  
  
Elrond nodded, not even bothering to turn around. "Send him in." He said quietly.  
  
The door opened and closed leaving an elven lord and an unconscious prince alone once more. Elrond gently took the white hand into his. "Legolas?" He gently squeezed the hand. "Do not leave now. You have too many friends here that would be heartbroken." He sighed. "Think of your Adar, your sisters and brothers how will they react when they find out of your death?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The wind tore angrily at the young prince as the waves threatened to overcome him and drag him forcefully into the sea.  
  
Legolas fought to keep his breath, but it was become ever so hard. He began to gasp desperately, but even the salty sea air wanted to choke him.  
  
"Ada!!" He cried out. "Ada!"  
  
Hands suddenly grabbed his own shaking hands and pulled him to safety. The young prince's eyes opened to see a tall, silver haired elf standing in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas whispered.  
  
The tall elf smiled, placed a slender hand upon the wet forehead and began to softly chat words.  
  
And suddenly the world was transformed from a stormy sea to a calm sunny day in a meadow.  
  
"How did you do that?" Legolas gasped.  
  
The tall elf laughed. "I am close friend to Mithrandir." He bowed. "My name is Galomir."  
  
Legolas struggled to stand up, allowing the other elf to help him. "I am Legolas." He bowed as well.  
  
Galomir laughed. "You mean, Prince Legolas, Thranduillion of Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "That is my formal title." He stated, brushing back his still wet hair. "I would ask you your formal title as well." He stated rather than asked.  
  
Galomir laughed. "You have your father's ability to demand things."  
  
The young prince immediately blushed red. "You know my Adar?" He questioned instead.  
  
Galomir nodded. "Aye, I know your father and I also know your mother."  
  
Instantly Legolas' face froze into an emotionless mask. "You knew my mother?" He asked impassively.  
  
The elf looked compassionately at the younger elf. "No, I know your mother." He said gently correcting him.  
  
"My mother is in the Valinor." Legolas replied shakily. "There is no possible way that you would know her."  
  
"I am no ordinary elf, young prince." Galomir responded. "What does my name mean?"  
  
"Galomir?" Legolas asked hesitantly. Seeing the other elf nod, he continued. "It means healer."  
  
Galomir nodded. "Aye, a healer of souls." He shrugged. "I was gifted as a young elf by the Valar."  
  
The young prince tilted his head slightly. "So why have I never heard of you?"  
  
The older elf laughed. "Because the few whose souls are torn usually go to the Valinor."  
  
"So by healing their souls, they go to the Valinor." The prince summarized.  
  
"No." The healer shook his head. "There have been a few times when the elf has stayed in Middle Earth until he or she had accomplished all that they could."  
  
Legolas nodded, but still was rather puzzled. "So why are you here now?"  
  
Galomir chuckled. "It's rather obvious isn't it?"  
  
The prince blushed. "But I don't understand, my soul isn't broken, or torn."  
  
Galomir shook his head. "No, not yet. But your heart is starting to tear."  
  
Legolas looked down. He knew exactly what the other elf meant. It had plagued his thoughts for several days now. That one fatal day... How he cursed that day.  
  
"The sea longing is tearing your heart in two, and soon if you do not decide it will tear sending you to the Halls of Mandos." The healer said solemnly, yet compassionately.  
  
Shocked the prince looked up, but the figure of the healer was getting fuzzy. "Galomir? What is happening!" He cried out in panic.  
  
"There is something else tearing your heart in two, little prince." Galomir's voice came from far away. His figure was replaced suddenly, so suddenly that Legolas drew back startled.  
  
She had honey blonde hair; her eyes were silver green. Her dress was that of royalty, the signet ring upon her left finger supported the idea. Her lips were gently curved up in a tender smile. The sheer beauty of the female before the young prince did not faze him in anyway.  
  
It was something entirely different. Something even harder than the sea longing.  
  
It was his naneth..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elráwien and Lomiothiel, two maids serving the now hidden Arwen, worked quickly to hide any evidence of their lady from the room. It had come as a rather shocking surprise, but Arwen had asked that she would not be formally greeted by the soon to be crowned king.  
  
On the request of her father, she had decided to wait until he was crowned king and then would reveal herself.  
  
There was a sort of excitement in the air as the two elven maids quickly cleaned the finest of Arwen's dresses. Hair things were quickly brought out and carefully set up.  
  
Arwen's raven hair would be fixed in a manner befitting a bride meeting her betrothed. Though the coronation ceremony would not be for at least a full day and night, the maids were eager to dress their lady.  
  
She would only receive the best treatment. After all, she was their princess, and soon she would be queen of all Gondor.  
  
As the gowns were cleaned and pressed then put away, one could not help but a certain sort of bitter sweet. Their beloved princess was mortal now, if she even caught a cold she could die. However incredulous the idea, the maids had been extra careful during the ride from Rivendell.  
  
A sudden knock on the door brought the two maids upright. Looking at each other, Lomiothiel hesitantly walked toward the door and opened it.  
  
There standing before her was Lord Celeborn. Immediately she dropped into a low curtsy. "Lord Celeborn." She murmured.  
  
"I need to speak with Arwen."  
  
Lomiothiel nodded and quickly stepped back letting the elven lord enter.  
  
"My lady? Your grandfather wishes to speak with you." Elráwien called out softly. For while a human's ears were quite a bit less accurate, it was known that the Lord Aragorn having been raised in an elvish home and having Numenorian blood within his veins, was able to hear almost as well as an elf.  
  
A door quickly swept open revealing the beautiful princess. "Grandfather." A smile lifted the fair lips upward as she walked forward her hands extended. As Celeborn grasped her hands, she gave her grandfather a gentle kiss upon his cheek.  
  
"I bring bad tidings I fear." Celeborn said quietly. "There has been an accident and Legolas was in the midst of it all."  
  
Fear quickly sketched itself upon the fair face. Legolas had never been close to her, but they had always respected each other, indeed Legolas had pledge Arwen to keep Aragorn from death, upon his own death if need be. That pledge left her eternally in his debt.  
  
"How does he fare?" She asked, her eyes searching his.  
  
"He is yet unconscious." Celeborn allowed. "But the worst of it is that he was in the midst of a sea longing."  
  
A startled gasp came from the princess. "Will he die?" She whispered.  
  
Celeborn pulled his granddaughter into a gentle embrace. "There is yet hope that your Ada can save him." A rather amused expression crossed his face. "But not for a little while."  
  
Arwen pulled back, a puzzled expression on her face. "What?" She questioned, wondering if her now mortal ears had betrayed her.  
  
Celeborn smiled. "Galomir." He said simply.  
  
Arwen smiled. She knew exactly what her grandfather meant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There were exactly four and thirty steps from one end of the room to the other. If one wanted to absolutely perfect it was more like four and thirty steps and about one and a half toe.  
  
Aragorn snorted, drawing everyone's gaze to him. The room was almost full. Everyone had to be there. Eomer, Ewoyn, Faramir, Mithrandir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Haldir, Lady Galadriel, Glorfindal, Elladan, Elrohir, several other elves that Aragorn didn't know that hailed from Lothlorien, and last, but not least was Legolas' oldest brother, Lomion.  
  
Though Lomion sat very stiffly, his face showing no expression, his eyes clearly told of his torment, his anguish.  
  
"Have you ever thought what life would be like without Legolas?" Aragorn questioned, his own mind going through the many adventures they had had together. The laughs, the tears, the pain, the hurts, the anguish.... No, his life would not quite be the same without the blonde haired elven prince.  
  
He watched the others think about what life would, could possible be without Legolas in their midst.  
  
"Prince Legolas Thranduillion, of the Eryn Lasgalan realm." The words were lightly spoken but seemed to resound against the hearts of everyone present. They all looked toward one of the other Thranduillion's.  
  
"He hates that title." Gimli said quietly. "He always wanted to be just Legolas."  
  
Lomion smiled, a very faint mysterious smile. "He always was spoiled." The words were spoken without any trace of bitterness, rather it was spoken rather fondly as if the words had been spoken before many time in simple jest. "Of all the times he nearly died, of all the times he was badly wounded, of all the times anything happened to him, he could never die." Lomion's voice cracked. He bore more than just Legolas' injury upon his spirit.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to ever die." Lomion didn't know why he was speaking, of whom he was speaking of, but he was helpless to stop. "He was supposed to stay home and be safe. He wasn't supposed to take his place as a warrior." Tears welled up and slowly fell. "He was supposed to be safe."  
  
The others exchanged puzzled glances but Glorfindal quickly knelt beside the crying prince and gently enfolded him in a soothing embrace.  
  
After a bit, Glorfindal said something quietly into the crown prince's ear. Lomion nodded then pulled back. "I apologize." He said weakly wiping at a few stray tears. "This is all been very hard on me." He explained slowly. "If Legolas dies, he will be the second prince to die."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the room. Legolas had often spoken of his three older brothers being close to each one.  
  
Taking a deep breath Lomion continued. "Prince Tasari Thranduillion of Eyrn Lasgalan, third in line to the crown, was shot and killed in the very last battle upon Mirkwood."  
  
Utter silence reigned throughout the room.  
  
"If my father looses another son, it will be the death of him." Lomion whispered.  
  
The door burst open revealing a very stressed looking elven healer. Immediately everyone stood, each holding his or her breath, eager waiting and dreading to hear what the elven lord would say....  
  
Review responses:  
  
Dragonfly: lol.... No Arod hasn't trampled Legolas and Lomion doesn't have the sea longing... it's something a bit different... :-( trust me... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Deana: lol... Thanks for the review~  
  
Starlite Hope: (loves the name... loves the name) lol... Thanks for the review~  
  
Rohan Shield Maiden: Thanks. I hope you're alive enough to read chapter 5... lol... Thanks for the review~  
  
Jamie: (winces) I didn't get the chapter up as quickly as I would have liked, but it is up now... Thanks for the review~  
  
Coolio02: Thanks! I'm glad you like Lomion and Legolas together as well as Gimli's teasing... No getting hit on the head by a horse has got to suck... Not speaking from experience...;-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Elf_formally_known_as_Legolas: And that is why I have it under Angst/Humor( lol... Though rather ridiculous, it is accurate;-) lol..Thanks for the review~  
  
Lomiothiel: lol... Well I think I have answered your questions in the next chapters.... So..... lol... No you aren't a bad guy... You are a maid helping with Arwen;-) Much better than a bad guy anyway;-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Xiad Rusco: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you have time to read it...Thanks for the review~~ 


	5. The Dare: Chapter 5 The End

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
The Dare: Part 5  
  
She stood before him, a faint smile upon the fair lips. "Hello." She whispered.  
  
Legolas' jaw clenched. "How is it that you are here?" He whispered in return, his hands clenching and unclenching.  
  
She reached out to touch his cheek, but stopped when Legolas drew back. She carefully let her arm fall back to her side, her face not showing her hurt of his rejection. Instead she looked at Legolas, from his face down to his feet, drinking in the sight of her now grown son. "You look like your Adar." She whispered at last, when it became apparent that Legolas was growing uncomfortable.  
  
Legolas flushed lightly, not expecting such a comment. His eyes lowered, as he fidgeted uneasily under the keen gaze. "How is it that you are here?" He repeated.  
  
"I have always been here." She whispered reaching again toward his brow, and this time Legolas allowed her to touch him. "And here." She gently pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart.  
  
Legolas stepped back, his eyes wide and his chest beginning to heave slightly as he fought back tears. "Why are you here?" He choked out.  
  
"You are suffering." She said simply. "I have come to help."  
  
Legolas snorted. "What could you do to help?" He said bitterly. "All you have done is hurt me."  
  
A flash of pain crossed the beautiful face, before disappearing, making Legolas wonder if it was ever there. "I've come to help." Lalaith repeated, ignoring the bitter words from her son's mouth. "You have been given a choice."  
  
"Why did they send you?" Legolas interrupted, his eyes turned cold, forbidding.  
  
Lalaith sighed lightly wondering why she was ever sent here, her son was just as stubborn as his father. Perhaps even more so, but this was a message he needed to hear, angry with his mother or not. "I don't want to cause anymore pain..." She began, but was cut off by an angry downward slash of Legolas' hand.  
  
"Then leave." Legolas said coldly, turning his back on her.  
  
"You have refused to follow the call of the sea." Lalaith stated instead. "The Valar want to know the exact reasons."  
  
"The exact reasons?" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Lalaith replied evenly.  
  
The young elf snorted in derision. "You mean the Valar doesn't know everything?"  
  
Lalaith said nothing, but bided her time patiently.  
  
"I don't know!" Legolas cried out suddenly. "It seems now as if everyone wants me to leave." His voice lowered. "I thought I stayed because of my promise to Aragorn, but Aragorn released me of the promise." He stopped, his brow furrowing as the confusing thoughts plaguing him came back in full force.  
  
"I thought I stayed because of Aragorn, but since he released me of the promise the I no longer stay for him." Legolas sighed. "But perhaps it's not only Aragorn. I have a whole host of friends still here on Middle Earth."  
  
"Nearly all of them are mortal." Lalaith pointed out softly. "You are only setting yourself up for long heartache and sorrow."  
  
"There are so many that would be heartbroken if I did leave though." Legolas argued softly as well. "Eomer has asked that I visit him in Rohan and promised to take me to a glade deep with in Rohan. Faramir promised to show me Henneth Annuin. Gimli has promised to take me to the Glittering Caves. Treebeard has promised to take me on a tour through Fangorn Forest." The golden haired elf sighed, slowly sinking to his knees.  
  
"It is not because of Aragorn that I stay." Legolas puzzled.  
  
"You are confused?" Lalaith prodded gently.  
  
The elf prince nodded, closing his eyes. "I thought I knew why I stayed, but I find that I have many reasons beyond Aragorn to stay." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you realize how much pain you are setting yourself up for?" Lalaith questioned, worried.  
  
"Pain?" Legolas smiled. "Yes I know, but if I miss the pain, I will also miss the joy. I would miss births, birthdays, children being born, children growing up." His voice trailed off. "I would not want to miss anything Naneth." He whispered.  
  
"Oh my little 'Las." Lalaith reached out again and this time Legolas didn't pull away. If I could have gone back, I would have." She whispered. "You must know that. I acted impulsively, selfishly even." She knelt by his side.  
  
"I love you so much, my Legolas. I should have never ever even thought about leaving." Her eyes searched his. "Will you forgive me? For leaving you?"  
  
Tears slowly spilt over the blue-gray eyes that she missed so much. "I love you Nana."  
  
She pulled him close as more tears started to fall. "I've missed you so much." He sobbed. "I wanted you to be there. I wanted you but you weren't there." Many years worth of pain and silent hurt bubbled up.  
  
She tried to hold back her own tears, but failed miserably. She had caused this pain, this agony." It had been her and her alone. Thranduil had done his best to raise Legolas, but there had always been something achingly missing with Legolas' life. It had been her.  
  
She had missed his life. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Legolas didn't seem to hear, but pulled her even closer, as if he was trying desperately to make up for all the long years. The lonely nights, wishing 'Nana was here'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lomion, I would speak with you." Elrond called out quickly, before any questions could be asked.  
  
A bit curious, Lomion rose and followed the elven lord into the next room.  
  
"Legolas will be fine." Elrond assured him first. "But he is going to need someone very close to help him wake up, I would be there, but there are the other guards that I need to check upon." His sympathetic gaze met Lomion's. "Can you do this for me?"  
  
Lomion smiled, partly in relief and partly in agreement. "Of course Lord Elrond, just tell me what to do."  
  
Elrond nodded. "In about ten minutes begin calling him waken. There is water nearby and a tincture of herbs if his head hurts. It won't knock him out, it will just soothe the pain."  
  
Lomion nodded, gathering the information.  
  
Elrond smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Lomion's shoulder. "I will be in the next corridor if you need anything, and Aragorn and the others are in the next room."  
  
Lomion took a deep breath. "I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Elrond nodded and quickly hurried away leaving Lomion with his youngest brother.  
  
Walking slowly to Legolas' side, Lomion sat down and carefully picked up the limp hand.  
  
"Oh Legolas I fear the moment you wake up." Lomion whispered. "There is something that I need to tell you, but I fear that it will hurt you even more." He licked his lips. "The sea is calling you, and the news I bear could easily rip your heart even more."  
  
A few moments of quiet passed, then without warning Legolas moaned.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?" Lomion called out hesitantly.  
  
The younger elf moaned again.  
  
"Legolas, wake up." Lomion called.  
  
After a few seconds, Legolas' eyes began to flutter. "Nana?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Worried Lomion shook his head. "No Legolas, it's me, Lomion."  
  
"Where is Nana?" Legolas rasped. Then a look of comprehension showed on his face. "Oh, she said I would be back, but I didn't realize it would be so soon."  
  
"What are you are you talking about?" Lomion questioned.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. He studied Lomion's face, then stared into his eyes. "What is a matter?"  
  
Lomion sighed. "Legolas you need to rest."  
  
"Lomion? What is it?" Legolas struggled to sit up.  
  
"Hold still." Lomion pressed his hands down on Legolas' chest to keep him on the bed.  
  
"What is it Lomion?" Legolas demanded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A cry from the inner room brought everyone to their feet and they all were instantly at the door, but it was the elves that quickly guarded the door.  
  
The others stared at the elves, each wondering why they were guarding the door.  
  
Glorfindel stepped forward. "Give the two brothers some time alone to grieve." He said quietly.  
  
Realization dawned on everyone's faces and they slowly backed away and sat down again.  
  
After a few long moments of quiet the door slowly creaked open and there stood Lomion half supporting, half holding Legolas up.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn sprang forwards. "You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
Legolas smiled tightly. "I need to tell you all something first." He stated calmly.  
  
He waited 'til everyone had reseated themselves then quietly spoke. "I am sure all of you know of the sea longing that I have."  
  
Everyone nodded, but no one spoke.  
  
"Several weeks ago, I told Aragorn that I would remain on Middle Earth until he took his last breath. That was before I saw the sea." Legolas' voice was low. "Afterwards, Aragorn retracted the oath I gave him." The elf calmly met Aragorn's gray eyes.  
  
"Many of you have tired to pursued me to go to the Valinor." He continued. "But this is a battle that I must do alone. I have decided to stay on Middle Earth. Many elves have told me that I will suffer much heartache and pain." He carefully met each person's gaze. "But that is a risk I am willing to take."  
  
His own gaze lowered. "The sea longing is my burden to bear for as long as I wish." He sighed and seemed to almost deflate. "I want to stay Aragorn. I want to see you married and surrounded with children." Tears slowly spilled from the blue-gray eyes.  
  
"That's all I ask Aragorn, to be by your side when it is time, not now." He was openly crying now. "I want to fight by your side again, I want to hold your children and watch them learn to walk and talk." He met everyone's gazes. "I want to be there for your heartaches, your joys, your sorrows."  
  
"That's I all ask." Legolas whispered tiredly.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and gently tilted the chin too look the elf square in the eyes. "Are you sure nin mellon?"  
  
Legolas stared back. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
Aragorn smiled and gently drew the exhausted prince into his arms. "Then I will say nothing more of your leaving."  
  
The others quickly crowed around and more a moment, Lomion knew exactly why his little brother chose to stay.  
  
Epilogue * A few weeks later *  
  
"This day." Aragorn toned regally "Does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace. Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar- metta." (These were the words Elendil sang when his feet first touched the lands of Middle-earth: Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)  
  
A great cheer went up, each man, woman and child happy to be there at that key moment when Aragorn was crowned King Elessar.  
  
Aragorn, now Elessar slowly began walking in the crowd, meeting the eyes of many. He saw Faramir and Ewoyn standing together and his heart rejoiced. Eomer pushed forward and bowed low, and Aragorn knew that their lands would forever be entwined with the bonds of friendship.  
  
And at last he came upon the elven prince he called his friend. Reaching out, he carefully clasped Legolas' left shoulder. He knew that the tattoos on the archer's arm were still rather sore. "Hannon le." He smiled.  
  
Legolas clasped the king's right shoulder, then smiled rather mysteriously and then jerked his head to the side.  
  
Curious Aragorn looked over to see someone holding a banner that blocked his view of the person. But slowly the banner moved to reveal....  
  
Arwen.  
  
His lips caressed her name.  
  
"Go to him." Elrond whispered, his voice so low that only Arwen heard him.  
  
Arwen hesitantly moved forward, holding the banner in front of her.  
  
Aragorn's eyes drank in the sight of her. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but could do nothing about it.  
  
"Arwen." He breathed her name, then without another thought brought his lips to hers.  
  
The banner was suddenly gone and then Aragorn was twirling Arwen around, pulling her close.  
  
Legolas laughed softly, happy to finally see the two reunited under the blessing of Lord Elrond.  
  
"Now Legolas." The twins moved over to his side while their brother was still kissing Arwen. "When can we see your tattoos?"  
  
"What!" Lomion cried out, though the rousing cheer of the crowd drowned his cry out.  
  
Legolas panicked. "Nothing!" He hissed. "Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Come now laddie." Gimli rumbled. "You have nothing to be shamed about, they are good tattoos."  
  
"My friends!" Aragorn suddenly cried out drawing everyone's attention. "You bow to no one." Then he knelt down before the four hobbits.  
  
Quickly Legolas followed suit hoping to edge away from his brother.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Lomion hissed under his breath, and reaching out grabbed a handful of Legolas' tunic to keep him in place.  
  
"Thanks a lot Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas snarled. "You owe me."  
  
The End. 


	6. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements:  
  
Special thanks to all who reviewed....  
  
Xiad Rusco, Coolio02, French Chipmunk, Deana, MorierBlackleaf, Kyliah, Jamie, Calenor, CyborgSmeet, elvenrarehunter, Kit Cloudkicker, Starlit Hope, Lomiothiel, Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas, Rohan Shield Maiden, dragonfly, Gozilla, Lady Eleclya, Lya Wills, Blue Flame Angel, lotr fanatic, Suzy, child of the wind, amy, ElvenRanger13, Legolas Greenleaf 00, szhismine, Chikidee, colagreenleaf, Trixy, Iavala, and louise_oblique  
  
If I didn't get you, I apologize...  
  
This story is AU... I seriously doubt any elf, drunk or not;-) would even think about getting tattoos. I have no idea about the dwarves getting tattoos, but it was something that I thought up just for something new.  
  
Any questions please email me... or leave a review;-)  
  
lotr_redwall@yahoo.com or lotr_redwall@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
Namaarie~  
  
LOTRFaith 


End file.
